


Some Time In My Shoes

by GhostieLanturn



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bodyswap, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 09:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21317656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostieLanturn/pseuds/GhostieLanturn
Summary: Unexpectedly waking up in someone else's bed is always a surpsie. However, it's even more of a surprise though when you wake up and  find yourself in someone else's body. Jesse McCree found out what that kind of surprise felt like one day when he wakes up in the body of a supposed stranger.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift fic for the wonderful and amazingly patient Mercurytail over on discord. I am so sorry for making you wait for this and I'm sorry if it's not that good since this was the first time I've ever really written a bodyswap fic before.

Jesse knew not to mess with the supernatural. Gabe drilled it into his head for as long as he could remember and even more so after an accidental run-in with a small group of vampires that all tried to kill him except for one giant mustached vampire, who went by the name of Bob if Jesse remembered correctly, who didn’t seem all that interested in trying to kill him. Growing up, and even now, Jese found it funny how both Jack and Gabe would tell him to be careful around the supernatural when Gabe was a dramatic as could be vampire while Jack looked as if he was a monster from some sort cliche slasher film. However, now was not the time for looking back at memories and laughs. No, now was the time for some worrying, panicking, and maybe even some overthinking or overreacting. Or maybe overreacting wasn't a good idea since his predicament currently included his conscious inhabiting an unfamiliar body. Though the more he examined the body, the more he started to realize that the body he was in control of was one he was quite familiar with in more ways than one.

“Maybe this is all a dream,” Jesse thought to himself in an attempt to convince himself that everything that was happening was just all in his head. However, deep down he knew that if he had to try and convince himself that it was a dream then it certainly wasn't a dream. In fact, it was practically confirmed that he wasn’t dreaming when he suddenly heard, “Hey Hanzooo….oh boy.”

“What? What's wrong?” Jesse did his best to sound as casual as possible as he spoke but any confidence that he may have had in his acting abilities quickly faltered when he saw the other’s face.

“You are not Hanzo,” the man stated.

“And what makes you so sure that I ain’t Hazo?” Jesse questioned without a second thought.

“Because my brother has never, and will never, use the word ain’t,” the green-haired man answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Taking a deep breath in, Jesse was getting ready to continue the argument that he was most certainly Hanzo but after taking one look at the mystery man and his smug expecting, looking face and the argument quickly died in his throat.

“So,” Jesse started as he worked on getting a shirt on, “how did you know that I wasn't your brother?” To say he was confused about how he was found out before he had even left the room would be an understatement. He had only been awake for ten or so minutes and he hadn't even uttered a single syllable to anyone, not even himself, yet he was still found out which simply did not make any sort of sense to him. The man did mention something about a brother. Maybe it was some sort link thing? That was something that he could somewhat believe.

“Because, like I said, he has never and would never use the word ain’t. Also, my brother normally doesn't admire himself so shamelessly in the mirror while his door is wide open.” Or something like that could explain it too. However, he wasn’t going to beat himself up over his mistake since he had no idea that what he had done would be considered out of character. Though he could stand to admit that he made the mistake of not checking to make sure that the door was closed.

“Anyway,” the other started, “the name’s Genji. I’m Hanzo’s younger brother so if you need any help with figuring out how to act, then I’m your guy.” The look of doubt that Jesse gave Genji apparently wasn't as discreet as he thought he was making it because the next thing he knew he heard a huff followed by an annoyed sounding explanation of how rude it was of Jesse to assume that he would do anything to expose him as an imposter sine the elders of their family would be furious, to say the least, and want nothing more than to punish Jesse for trying to switch places with Hanzo.

“But I didn’t even  _ want _ to switch places with your brother! I don’t even know how it happened,” Jesse exclaimed in an attempt to defend himself. Genji held a hand up to keep Jesse from continuing with his defense before saying, “I believe you. However, the elders are not as willing to believe a stranger who happens to look like the only heir to the Shimada name along with the power and money that comes with said name.

"But-"

"Yes, I said we are brothers. And yes I said he was the only heir," Genji quickly interrupted, knowing just how confusing it sounded. And judging by the look on his not-quite-his brother's face it was clear that he was confused. However, now was not the time for long-winded explanations. No, now was the time for short and sweet explanations and doing his best to keep his not-quite-his brother alive.


	2. Chapter 2

When Hanzo woke up, he wasn't by the sound of movement coming from outside of his room. No, what mildly surprised him was how it seemed that he had woken up in a room that did not belong to him and that said room appeared to be some sort of mix of shrine to all things cowboy related and an actual bedroom. Looking around the room, Hanzo couldn't help but wonder exactly what kind of person this room belonged to.

“He hairy,” was the first thought that crossed his mind after he had unconsciously scratched at his chest. Then, after running his tongue over his top teeth, his second thought was, “He's a werewolf.” At that realization, Hanzo couldn't help but wonder why he, a descendant from a long line of vampires, would have his body switched with some cowboy loving werewolf. Wanting to know more about the man whose life he was taking over, Hanzo began looking around the room for anything that could help him figure out who he was supposed to be beside some sort of cowboy enthusiast. However, that was quickly put on hold by the sound of knocking and a concerned sounding voice coming from the door.

“Hey Jesse, you alright in there?” Hanzo hesitated, unsure of how to answer the vaguely familiar-sounding woman on the other side of the door.

“I’m fine. Just...tired,” he eventually answered. The silence that followed seemed to last forever which in return caused Hanzo to be filled with dread and worry that he had just been found out. However, both quickly disappeared when he heard what sounded like a sigh followed by him half-heartedly getting told off for staying up late to watch western movies again. At that, he let out a breath that he didn’t even realize he was holding before yelling back that he would try harder to not let it happen again.

“Yeah, not like I heard that one before,” the lady replied with what sounded like a hint of amusement followed her footsteps getting further from his room.

“Now’s my chance to find some stuff out,” he thought to himself as he began to carefully rummage through the mystery man’s belongings. During his search, he was able to find some pictures that were of the mystery man posing next to or in various places and things such as The Cave of Wonders, the world’s biggest ball of twine, and one of those cardboard cutouts of some cowboy that Hanzo didn't know the name too. Then there was a slightly bigger picture that he was able to carefully pull out from behind the others that showed a couple with their son, who was dressed up as a cowboy, as they stood in front of a movie theatre.

“Oh, that’s Jack and Gabe. That must be Jesse when he was little,” Hanzo thought to himself. Shortly after he thought that realization hit him like a truck and shortly after that he felt stupid for not realizing whose body he was in sooner. The bedroom full of cowboy and western things should've been a dead giveaway. On top of that, Jesse was the only werewolf that Hanzo knew of that was obsessed with anything cowboy related. However, if he really was Jesse then surely Gabe and Jack would know how to help him get back to his own body and, by extension, help Jesse get back into his own body. However, when he finally left Jesse’s room and began to look around it quickly became apparent that there was only one other person in the house and it was neither Jack or Gabe. A huff of annoyance escaped his past his lips as he tried to decide on what his plan of action should be next. On one hand, he could just wait for either Jack or Gabe to arrive back home or on the other he could go find the girl that was talking to him earlier and see if she could help him so he wouldn't have to wait who knows how long for either of Jesse’s fathers to return home. Deciding that he didn’t like the idea of just sitting around doing practically nothing, Hanzo decided that the later of the two options would suit him better.

“Excuse me,” he started once he found her.

“Yes, dear?” She replied without looking up from the apple that she was peeling.

“I was just wondering if there were any books on switching people’s conscious with each other anywhere,” he answered as nonchalantly as he could manage. The woman paused with her apple peeling and stared at him long and hard with her one good eye to which he stared long and hard back at her before she finally said, “You should know that neither of your fathers would appreciate you messing with stuff like that nor would they appreciate it if I was the one to tell you where to find such information.”

“I would appreciate it if you did though,” Hanzo insisted. The pleading look that he must have had been pulling must’ve done something because the next thing he knew he heard her sigh followed by saying that she would get him some reliable material that he could use and none of that “mumbo jumbo” that the library supposedly had. Hanzo thanked her for the help, telling her that he greatly appreciated it, he was then told that she might not be able to get anything to him until later that week. It took everything that he had not to ask if she could get the material to him earlier but he remembered how his father always told him that patience would get him farther in life than impatience so he thanked her one more time before disappearing back up to Jesse’s room. He now had a plan of action and all he had to do was wait a little longer before he could set it into motion.


	3. Chapter 3

“Wait, wait, wait. So you’re telling me that you got disowned by your family.”

“The Elders more specifically but yes.”

“And Hanzo is supposed to take over the family business which is what again?”

“The buying and selling of illegal goods. Mainly illegal weaponry meant to be able to make even the most difficult of species the easiest to dispose of.” Jesse let out a low whistle. Even after being holed up in Hanzo’s room for what felt like hours with Hanzo’s brother explaining to him what the Shimadas did while out of the public eye, Jesse still was having a hard time wrapping his head around the fact that he had been making out with the heir of some sort of shady business empire less than a couple of months ago in his old beaten up truck.

“So why exactly did you get disowned again?” Jesse curiously asked, now unsure if that was an alright thing to ask since it wasn't any of his business. However, it didn’t seem like he had crossed any sort of line because soon Genji grinning and his whole face seemed to be filled with amusement.

“So get this,” he started as if he was getting ready to tell some grand story, “I was out minding my own business when I find this pair of sunglasses on the ground. I didn’t think much about it when I picked them up but then a little later I stumble across this cute gorgon who was groping around on the ground with his eyes closed. Well, long story short, I had found his missing sunglasses, gave them back to him, and then somehow got engaged to him a week later. Our wedding is next month and you're invited to it if you're able to get back into your own body by then.”

“Yeah, I think I’ll swing by if I get the chance,” Jesse replied with a hint of amusement.

“Awesome. Now, all we have to do is get you back in your body and we’ll be all set.”

“And you just so happen to know how to reverse something like this?” Jesse always had his doubts about luck but he certainly was going to thank Lady Luck if Genji knew or had that kind of knowledge just laying around somewhere where they could easily get to it. However, it didn't seem like he would be that lucky because the next thing he knew, Genji was saying how, no, he didn't know how to reverse it himself but he had a couple of friends who should be able to help out instead. They just needed to go into woods that sat between their town and the next and hope that they didn't ask for anything too unreasonable in return for their help. Silence fell between the two of them as Genji pulled out his phone to send off a few texts while Jesse sat there and picked at the blanket he was sitting on, thinking about what would happen to him and Hanzo if they couldn't switch back. Well. Jesse would be eventually killed if he was found out, Genji had made sure to emphasize that fact a couple of more times as they talked. What about Hanzo though? He’d be forced to live a life that wasn't his own. And what about his dads? Ana and Fareeha? They were all victims in a sense since Jesse was technically taken from them with, so far, no way to get back to them. There was also the concern of Hanzo being forced to transform during the full moon and attacking someone.

"What's wrong?" Genji asked as he looked up from his phone.

"Hm?"

"You just sighed," Genji stated.

"I'm just...thinking about what'll happen if we can't get me and your brother back in our own bodies." Genji thought about what his newfound friend had said for a couple of seconds before reaching out a hand and gently placing it on his shoulder. Hoping that the gesture would come off as reassuring.

“Well,” Genji started, “We’ll just have to cross that bridge when we get to it. Right now though, what we should be worried about is getting you fixed back up. However. It seems like we won't have to worry for too because take a look at this.” And with that, he handed Jesse his phone and on the screen, Jesse saw a log of messages. Carefully he scrolled up a little bit and began to read the messages that Genji and this Witchela were sending each other. After he had finished reading, the one message that stood out to him was the second to last one that Witchela had sent.

“ _ Yeah, Zen and I should be able to help your friend out. This Saturday we should be able to get him all fixed up and back in his body in no time at all _ ” Just to make sure he wasn't dreaming he reread the whole exchange a few more times before letting out a laugh that neither was quite sure what it was supposed to be of.

“So that's it? I just have to make it to Saturday?”

“Yes, that's what the ideal plan is anyway.”

“Great. So what do we do between now and then?”

“Well, what you do is try to survive for four days. What I do is do my best to keep you alive for four days.”

“Sounds fun.”

“Depends on who you are.” At the Jesse let out a loud laugh that startled Genji since he wasn't expecting it on top of never actually hearing his brother laugh in such a way. Needless to say, Genji hoped Angela and Zen could fix this mess because he wasn't sure if he would be able to handle another Jesse laugh coming from Hanzo and his resting bitch face.


End file.
